1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, a drive method thereof, and a liquid crystal projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image display apparatus using an active matrix substrate, a liquid crystal display apparatus is known, and the liquid crystal display apparatus is widely adopted to a liquid crystal projector, a liquid crystal display, and the like. As is well known, such a liquid crystal display apparatus using an active matrix substrate includes pixel cells arranged in a matrix on, for example, a semiconductor substrate, and each of the pixel cells includes a pixel switch made of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor and a pixel capacitor connected to the pixel switch. That is, a plurality of scan lines is arranged along horizontal directions, and a plurality of signal lines is arranged along vertical directions. Then, a pixel cell is connected to each of the intersection points of the scan lines and the signal lines. Then, a common electrode substrate is placed opposite to the semiconductor substrate, and a liquid crystal is enclosed between the semiconductor substrate and the common electrode substrate, whereby a liquid crystal display apparatus is formed.
A recent liquid crystal display apparatus has been required to heighten the resolution thereof and extend the definition thereof simultaneously. As the related art capable of realizing the requirement, for example, the related art disclosed in the following patent publication can be given.
That is, European Patent Application Publication No. 0911796 describes the realization of both of the extension of definition and a high speed operation. In order to realize the extension of definition and the high speed operation, the related art disclosed in the patent publication performs vertical scan while turning on (driving) a plurality of rows of pixel switches simultaneously, thereby avoiding the generation of any feedthroughs through parasitic capacitance to the next row pixels at the time of voltage writing.